


First Time

by Fantasy_Hobbit



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: JesperandWylan, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Hobbit/pseuds/Fantasy_Hobbit
Summary: Wylan and Jesper's first time. Builds up through their kisses to the first night alone in the post crooked kingdom and things get steamy. Just a nice little happy sexy time for these two not much more to it :)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, jesper and wylan
Kudos: 44





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wylan and Jesper’s first time. Bear with me on this sometimes the point of view goes a bit all over the place but hopefully you enjoy regardless. This is set during and after the events of Crooked Kingdom.

What am I doing here ?  
It was not the first time these thoughts had popped into his head. He sat in the hotel pondering over recent events. Thoughts of a certain tall Zemi boy kept pushing into his head. He tried to force them out, but he kept thinking over and over again, “not just girls”. He knew that Jesper flirted with everyone, but he really did feel a connection to him, something deep and meaningful. He got up, planning to go and find Jesper. If he couldn’t stop thinking about him, he might as well treat himself to looking at the real thing. 

His heart dropped into his stomach.  
Jesper was kissing Kuwei.  
He stood there, mouth open unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. They pulled apart and Jesper shot him a cheeky grin, clearly amused by his horrified face.  
“Do the Shu not kiss before noon ?” Jesper said, in an infuriatingly casual tone.  
“I wouldn’t know” Wylan shot back icily…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I told you, I like your stupid face.”  
Wylan's emotions were a mess. Elated at having his face back, terrified at the prospect of Kaz’s plan, still heart-broken after Jesper’s kiss and now adding confused. Jesper’s reaction to his tailored face had thrown him right off. He had fully convinced himself that he had misread Jesper’s flirting and clearly it had not been meant for him. Maybe he was just meant to be alone. But now Jesper was standing there looking at him as if he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Wylan squirmed under the intensity of his gazed. They were brutally snapped back to reality by Kaz’s commanding call. 

Kaz’s plan was suicidal, there was no other way to put it. Everything would have to go perfectly for them to pull it off, not to mention Kaz needed to have at least 10 excellent tricks up his sleeve. If tomorrow was his last day Wylan knew that he needed to talk to Jesper, he couldn’t go in tomorrow without putting himself out there. 

They stood next to each other in silence. Realisation came crashing down on Wylan like a tidal wave. Jesper had thought that Kuwei was him. And now Jesper was standing next to him contemplating his options of using his fantastic gifts and instantly becoming a target or wasting his talents but living in safety. Relative safety, Wylan thought, no one from the Dregs was ever really safe. He put his hand on Jesper’s shoulder. 

“Stop, just stop.” 

Jesper’s shoulders tensed as he exhaled slowly. Moved by a sudden wave of courage Wylan leaned forward and kissed him. 

Wylan’s mind went blank. This kiss was everything. Weeks of hidden feelings, years of unworthiness and a life time of love all in one kiss. The feel of Jesper’s mouth against his was electric and Wylan let out a small moan as Jesper curled his fingers through Wylan’s hair. Slowly Reluctantly they pulled apart.  
“Wylan,” Jesper said, looking deep into his eyes, “ I really hope we don’t die.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wylan could not believe how lucky he was. They had pulled it off, his father had been caught, he was rich enough to rescue his mother and for some crazy reason Jesper had decided to stay with him. A smile flicked across Wylan’s face as he gazed at the Zemi boy sat across from him at the grand table in the Van Eck dining room. This was the first time they had been alone. Not hiding in corners, stealing moments away from the group, but actually alone. Wylan had given the servants the night off to let them adjust to the news. Inej had already gone to bed, no doubt planning on sneaking away later to see a certain dark-haired cripple. It was just the two of them. 

Jesper yawned stretching his arms above his head. Wylan caught a glimpse of his dark, toned abs hiding underneath his shirt. He imagined running his hand over them and the blushed vividly, embarrassed at the wanderings of his mind. Jesper stood up lethargically and made his way over to Wylan. “So…. What about bedrooms,” Jesper said arching an eyebrow. 

Wylan blushed even darker red. He hadn’t even thought about that. His room was now a nursery and there was no question of sleeping in his father’s room. But of course there were plenty of guest rooms in a house as grand as this.  
“The choice is yours,” Wylan said, “I’ll give you the tour.” 

Having strolled around the house Jesper had finally settled on a modest sized guest room in the east wing. He lay on the bed admiring the grandeur of the room.  
“Imagine Van Eck's face if he could see me, a barrel rat, lying here as a guest in his house,” Jesper said chuckling quietly.  
Wylan laughed, it was an amusing idea. “I hope you’re comfortable, we’ve definitely earnt a good night’s sleep.”  
Jesper rolled over starfishing across the bed, “Yes, this will do nicely,” he said in the poshest voice he could muster. 

Wylan laughed again, how lucky he was to have Jesper in his house. He turned to leave, thinking he would set himself up in the room down the hall. Not too close, he didn’t want to come on too strong, but not so far that he would feel separated.  
“Where are you going” Jesper said, jumping off the bed and striding towards Wylan.  
“I thought I would let you sleep, go and find a room of my own,” Wylan replied.  
Jesper curled his fingers around Wylan’s wrist, pulling him back into the room. “You don’t want to stay with me,” Jesper said, drawing Wylan closer. Wylan’s breath hitched as he felt the heat radiating from Jesper’s body.  
“Well I….I mean….I though you….I was just,” Wylan stumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Jesper pulled him across the room towards the bed and lay down. “See there’s plenty of space for the both of us,” Jesper said, gesturing for Wylan to join him.   
Wylan blushed deeply. He wanted this desperately, he'd just never let himself believe that Jesper might feel the same way. He lay down on his side looking at Jesper. He truly was beautiful. So tall and lean, nothing but hard edges and sharp lines. Jesper rolled over to face him, his pupils dilated. He reached out to tuck one of Wylan's auburn curls behind his ear. Trying to summon some of his earlier courage Wylan moved forward kissing Jesper again. It was just as magical as the first time, without any of the fear. Jesper moved towards him, shifting Wylan onto his back so that Jesper could run his hand over Wylan’s chest. Wylan quickly pulled away turning to face the wall. 

“I’ve never done this….I mean I’ve done some…..but not, you know,” he mumbled, mortified at having to admit this. Jesper pulled him back and smiled.  
“That’s ok,” he whispered into Wylan’s ear, “I can show you.”  
Jesper moved his body on top of Wylan's, placing tentative kisses down the merchling's neck.  
“Just tell me if we need to stop” 

Wylan couldn’t imagine ever wanting to stop, he’d never felt this good in his life. He pulled Jesper’s face back towards his and kissed him passionately, trying to show just how keen he was. They kissed fervently and Wylan gasped as he felt Jesper’s hardness press against his. Jesper had moved down to kissing his collarbone and was slowly unbuttoning Wylan’s’ shirt. Determined not to be left behind Wylan began to undo Jesper’s shirt, throwing it to the floor. Jesper’s body was a site to behold. Peppered with scar and marks from their various jobs but so toned Wylan thought he would never stop staring. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here” Jesper said jokingly, blushing under the intensity of Wylan’s gaze. Wylan may be inexperienced but he knew enough to know what he wanted to do next. He rolled them over so that he sat straddling Jesper’s lap, pushing their groins together, eliciting an enticing moan from the Zemi boy. He worked his way down Jesper’s chest, placing a kiss every few inches and began to work on freeing his lower half. He slid his hand inside Jesper’s trousers and began slowly working up and down his cock. Jesper let out a loud moan and Wylan looked up to see Jesper coming undone just from Wylan’s hand. He moved his hand and Jesper sighed insolently, already desperate for more contact. As Jesper looked up to see why Wylan has gone his mouth dropped open as he saw Wylan take his cock into his mouth. It was incredible. Although, Wylan struggled under the size it was amazing to finally have Jesper’s cock in his mouth. After pining for so long he almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Jesper’s fingers pulled tightly at his hair but this only urged Wylan to take him deeper, to move faster. Jesper’s hips were moving erratically under him.  
“I’m close,” Jesper said, his voice cracking as Wylan’s tongue moved around his tip. Undeterred Wylan went as deep as he could feeling Jesper hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around him, pushing Jesper over the edge. He came straight down Wylan’s throat, filling his mouth with salty liquid. 

Wylan swallowed him down, wiped his mouth and crawled up to lie next to Jesper.  
“I didn’t know it tasted like that” he said, licking his lips. Jesper stared at him, in awe of the merchling. Wylan settled down next to Jesper curling in to his side.  
“don’t think we're done Merchling” Jesper said forcefully, the authority in his voice sending a jolt down Wylan’s groin. Jesper shimmied the rest of his clothes off and then rolled them over so that he now straddled Wylan. He made quick work of Wylan’s shirt and then his trousers, throwing them carelessly to the floor. Wylan moved to cover himself, embarrassed about how hard he was, but Jesper batted his hand away.  
“Don’t even think about it, do you know how long I’ve waited to see you like this” Jesper said, his voice practically dripping with lust. He moved his hand up and down Wylan’s shaft, leaning the other one on the headboard above them. He kissed Wylan, swallowing his moans as Wylan writhed underneath him. Jesper’s hands were amazing, Wylan had never felt like this before but still he was desperate for me.  
“I want you” Wylan said  
“You’ve already had me” Jesper said smiling down at him.  
“No I mean I want you…inside me” Wylan said, blushing deeply. Jesper’s hand stopped as he realised what Wylan was saying. He had immediately become hard again at the thought of being inside Wylan.  
“but I’ve never done it before” Wylan said.  
Jesper gulped, heat pooling at his groin.  
“That’s ok, we'll go slow.” 

He shifted so that Wylan’s legs were resting on his shoulders, popping his finger in his mouth and sliding in down to Wylan’s hole. Carefully he pushed a finger in and Wylan moaned. The sound was intoxicating, Jesper didn’t know how he was going to hold on but he couldn’t rush him, this was going to be special. He moved his finger around stretching Wylan out and the added another. Wylan’s body was full of desire and he clenched down on Jesper desperate for more. Soon he was four fingers deep with Wylan moaning loudly. He couldn’t hold on any more he had to have him. He spat into his hand, running it up and down his cock. He looked at Wylan, “are you ready ?”

Wylan leaned up and kissed him. It was sloppy and needy and with that Jesper pushed inside him. Jesper’s mind went blank, he had never felt like this, never felt anything as good as this. Wylan was so tight and hot around him. He felt like he might explode. Bringing himself back to reality he leaned forward and gently stroked the side of Wylan’s face. Slowly he moved, waiting for Wylan to adjust around him. For a while they moved like this, giving Wylan time to adjust to him. The Wylan reached up, wrapping his arms round Jesper’s neck and pulled him close, pushing Jesper further inside. This was all the sign that Jesper needed. His hips snapped up, in and out of Wylan. The rhythm was fast and good, every thrust hitting that sweet spot inside Wylan. Jesper felt Wylan clawing down his back and bite down on his shoulder. It was incredible to see the merchling like this beneath him. 

With a sudden desire to be closer he sits up pulling Wylan upright into his lap. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, thrusting into him the whole time. Jesper was close, he could feel heat pooling in his groin. He moved his hand between their bodies to find Wylan's neglected cock.  
“I’m so closed” Wylan moaned into Jesper’s chest.  
Jesper leant to his ear “come for me merchling” he said, his voice deep with desire.   
And then Wylan was coming, white ribbons covering both boys. He moved up and down, spreading Wylan’s cum between their chests and with one final thrust released into Wylan. 

Carefully he lay Wylan down, pulled the covers over them and warped his arms around him. Wylan nuzzled into Jesper’s chest.  
“was that ok” Wylan said.  
“That was the best moment of my entire life” Jesper replied, reiterating his words with a kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that the point of view changed halfway through. Initially I planned on having it all more from Wylan’s side but found this type of sex scene kind of hard to do from his perspective so here we are.


End file.
